For One Day
by Akiraaa
Summary: Semua sudah terlambat, maafkan aku eren, aku mohon kembalilah. Aku janji akan melindungimu. RiRen (Rivaille x Eren)


Disclaimer : Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Pairing : RiRen (Rivaille x Eren)

Character :

Eren Jaeger

Levi Rivaille

And other cast

Genre : Yaoi/BL, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Death Chara

Rate : T

Pesan : Fanfic pertama dalam fandom ini, gomenasai kalo banyak typo atau kata" yg tidak baku atau kurang jelas

* * *

_Bisakah aku memilikinya, walau itu tak mungkin?_

_Bisakah aku mengenggam tangannya, walau hanya beberapa detik?_

_Bisakah aku mengembalikan waktu, agar tak kehilanganmu?_

_Eren...kembalilah padaku..._

* * *

Musim gugur telah tiba, angin berhembus dengan indahnya di antara pepohonan yang menjatuhkan daunnya. Seorang pemuda berdiri di depan batu nisan dan meletakkan bunga musim gugurnya di atas batu itu bertuliskan "Eren Jeager, 840-8.."

Lalu pemuda itu duduk di samping batu nisan itu, dan tersenyum tipis.

"Selamat sore eren.."

Menyapa, dan mencium batu nisan itu seolah orangnlah yang di sisinya saat ini.

"Bagaimana harimu eren?"

Tak ada jawaban

"Eren apa kau bahagia disana?"

Masih tak ada jawaban

"Eren aku merindukanmu..."

"Eren aku mencintaimu..."

Mata pemuda itu mulai mengeluarkan bening bening kristal walau bibirnya masih tetap datar,

"Eren...maafkan aku terlambat menyadarinya.."

"Maafkan aku terlambat untuk menyelamatkanmu.."

Pemuda itu menunduk dan menangis dalam diam.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Eren!" , panggil seorang pemuda berperawakan tegas

"Y-ya! Sir!" ucap pemuda yang kebih muda

"Eren, hari ini kita akan di tugaskan keluar dinding cepat bersiaplah!"

"Ya Sir!" lalu pemuda itu segera pergi untuk bersiap-siap

Pemuda berperawakan tegas itu –Levi- segera pergi ke ruangan Erwin untuk menanyakan tugas yang di berikan.

"Oy! Erwin!" Levi masuk keruangan erwin

"Rivaille? "

"Tch, kenapa kau memberikan kami perintah untuk keluar dinding secara mendadak?"

"Maaf Rivaille, kita akan menyelidiki Titan di luar dinding 'Maria' yang mulai memiliki akal, mereka akan menghancurkan dinding 'Rose' dengan membenturkan badannya di dinding agar bisa menjebol dindingnya"

"Apa? Tch..sialan.."

"ERWIN!" masuklah seorang wanita berkaca mata 4

"ah Hanji, ada apa?" tanya erwin

"Lebih baik aku keluar..." lalu Levi keluar dari ruangan Erwin

Levi melangkah keluar dari ruangan Erwin, dan saat dia keluar ia sempat mendengar Hanji berteriak

"... Dia bisa mati Erwin! Kau harus bisa usahakan agar dia tak berubah!"

Tapi Levi acuh tak acuh dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan segera menemui Eren dan Timnya yang baru. Mereka segera berkumpul di satu ruangan tempat biasa dulu Levi bersama Squadnya berkumpul saat semua Squadnya meninggal karena Titan Wanita saat itu.

"Hari ini kita akan pergi keluar dinding untuk menyelidiki Titan yang sudah memiliki akal itu..." ucap Levi

"A-apa? Memiliki akal? Maksud Sir apa?" tanya pemuda yang bernama Jean Kirchstein

"Tch..kau bodoh hah? Titan yang memiliki akal mereka mencoba masuk ke dalam dinding 'Rose' dengan membenturkan badannya ke dinding untuk menjebol dinding itu.."

"Kenapa mendadak ?" tanya wanita memakai syal merah –Mikasa-

"Entahlah..tanyakan saja langsung pada Erwin.."

"Ayo! Semua! Kita harus bersia—uhk!" ucap eren tiba-tiba dan memegang dadanya

"Eren! " Panggil khawatir Mikasa

"Dai-daijobu mikasa...hanya tersedak berbicara tadi.."

Mikasa hanya menatap khawatir atas apa yang terjadi pada Eren, ia tau apa yang sedang di alami Eren tapi Eren menyuruhnya untuk tutup mulut dengan yang lain.

"Oy Bocah, kau kenapa?" tanya Levi kepada Eren

"A-ah tidak apa apa..hanya tadi tersedak saat berbicara heichou!" ujar eren sambil tersenyum menujukan bahwa ia masih baik baik saja

"Ohh..baguslah, cepat bersiap!"

Levi dan timnya segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan bersiap siap dengan kuda mereka masing-masing menuju dinding Rose untuk keluar ke dinding Maria.

Saat Levi keluar tiba-tiba Erwin datang menemuinya

"Rivaille, jangan biarkan bocah itu mati.."

"hah? Apa maksudmu?

"Tidak...jagalah ia Rivaille"

Lalu ia segera meninggalkan tempat itu, dengan levi yang terus berpikir dengan apa yang di ucapkan Erwin.

_**-For One Day-**_

"Semua! Saat ini kita akan menjelajah lagi keluar dinding Rose demi menyelidiki para Titan dan kita pergi dengan sayap kebebasan kita menuju keluar dinding! Untuk Kemanusiaan! Dan penindasan oleh para Titan! MAJU!" Teriak Erwin dan semua tim Scouting Legion keluar dinding

Eren yang memacu kudanya cepat dengan cepat salah satu tangannya memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit, ia segera mengambil saputangan dalam kantongnya dan menutup mulutnya dengan saputangan, ia terbatuk. Saat melihat saputangannya lagi saputangannya sudah penuh darah, eren hanya bergumam kesal atas apa yang di alaminya dan menyimpan saputangannya lagi dan melajukan kecepatan kudanya.

Levi sempat memperhatikan Eren, tapi di pikiran Levi anak itu hanya sakit batuk dan tetap bertekad untuk keluar dinding walaupun sakit. Dasar bocah keras kepala.

"Titan! Kelas 10 meter di sisi barat kita!" ujar salah satu anggota Scouting Legion

Tim bala bantuan segera menangani Titan kelas 10 meter itu, dan tim Scouting Legion tetap maju ke depan.

"Uhk..uhuk..gh! tahanlah.." Eren memegang dadanya lagi ia segera mengambil obat di sakunya dan langsung meminumnya.

"Oy! Bocah, apa yang kau minum?" tanya Levi yang berada tiba tiba di sisi Eren

"a-ah! Ano..hanya obat, aku sedikit batuk sir! "

"Tch, kalo sakit tidak usah ikut bocah!"

"Tidak! Aku akan tetap ikut Sir! Bukannya aku sudah berjanji untuk membasmi semua Titan di dunia ini!"

"Hm..terserah tapi aku suka semangatmu bocah..tapi jangan lupa untuk tetap hidup Eren! tetaplah maju Eren!" ujar levi dan meninggalkan Eren.

Eren yang melihat perhatian dari Levi yang memujinya wajahnya langsung bersemu merah. Eren hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan berharap ia masih bisa hidup lebih lama lagi, dan bisa lebih lama bersama sang kaptennya yang ia sukai, walau mungkin akan bertepuk sebelah tangan.

_**-For One Day-**_

Sudah 2 jam perjalanan yang mereka habiskan untuk mencari Titan yang memiliki akal itu. Eren sudah sedikit terlihat pucat tetapi ia selalu menutupinya dengan senyuman bahwa ia baik baik saja.

" 2 Titan kelas 7 meter dan 14 meter! Di depan kita!"

"Komandan! Ada 3 titan kelas 5 meter dan 10 meter datang dari arah sebelah barat kita!"

"_Tch..titan titan ini..apa ini titan yang mempunyai akal?" pikir levi_

"Semuanya bersiaga titan titan ini adalah titan yang tak biasa! Dan salah satu di antara mereka merupakan titan yang mempunyai akal! Bersiap untuk menyerang!" perintah Erwin

"Aku akan berubah jadi Ti—"

"Tidak Eren! Kau tak boleh menjadi Titan! Badanmu tak bisa menahan kekuatan titanmu!" ujar Mikasa untuk melarang Eren menjadi titan.

"Oy Mikasa! Aku tak peduli apa yang akan terja—"

"2 TITAN ARAH DARI TIMUR!" , salah satu anggota scouting legion berteriak

"Mikasa! Jangan halangi aku, aku hidup dan memiliki kekuatan ini untuk membasmi Titan! Untuk apa aku memiliki kekuatan ini jika tak di gunakan!? Tujuanku bergabung Scouting Legion untuk membasmi semua titan apa kau ingat Mikasa?! Walaupun resiko nyawa, aku tak peduli! Dan kau bukan adik atau ibuku! Jadi kau tak berhak menghalagiku!" Ujar tegas Eren dan meninggalkan Mikasa dengan menggunakan kudanya

_"Aku tau jika aku berubah menjadi titan, nyawaku akan terancam. Tapi untuk apa jika kekuatanku tidak di pakai untuk kemanusiaan dan kemerdekaan manusia, tch.. tak apa aku mati asalkan teman-temanku, komandan erwin, sir rivaille..selamat dan anggota lainnya juga..dan aku takkan menyesali perbuatanku ini...yosh.."_

Eren lalu mengigit tangannya dan berubah menjadi Titan 14 meter, ia langsung menyerang semua titan yang menyerang anggota Scouting Legion

"EREN!" , Teriak Hanji dan Erwin bersamaan karena terkejut kehadiran Eren menjadi titan

"Tch..bocah itu akhirnya menjadi titan..kau keras kepala sekali eren! " , Levi langsung mendekati Titan Eren dan membantunya membasmi Titan di sekitarnya.

**_1 jam berlalu_**

"_Rivaille kau harus bisa menjaganya...Rivaille dia tak boleh berubah..."_

Kalimat itu terus terdengar di telinga Levi,

"Apa yang terjadi padamu bocah!? Ghh!", teriak Levi kepada Titan Eren dan menebas salah satu titan yang mendekati mereka.

"Berhentilah menjadi Titan! Eren! Ini Perintah!"

Seruan Levi tak di hiraukan oleh Eren dan Eren terus menyerang Titan yang berdatangan.

"Rivaille!" panggil Erwin

"Rivaille! Kau harus menghentikan Eren! Dia tak boleh terus menjadi Titan! Jika tidak ia akan mati! Aku akan membantu pasukan sayap kiri!", ujar Erwin dan pergi dengan kudanya ke bagian sayap kiri

"Gh! Aku tau Erwin!, EREN! Berhentilah menjadi Titan! Kau tuli hah bocah!? Cepat kembali Eren! Aku tak mau kehilangan salah satu prajurit yang aku banggakan yang aku..aku **'sayangi' **Eren!"

Eren yang mendengar perkataan Levi segera menghentikan menyerang para titan, Eren diam terpaku di dalam wujud titannya. Otak nya masih mencerna apa maksud koporalnya itu. Dan tidak di duga salah satu Titan menyerang tengkuk leher titan Eren.

"EREN!" Seru Rivaille

"Geez! Kali ini kau tak bisa ku maafkan para titan!" , tiba tiba munculah Hanji yang langsung menebas leher titan yang mengigit tengkuk leher titan Eren.

"Rivaille! Selamatkan Eren! Kami akan membantu pasukan ini mengyingkirkan para Titan di sekitar kalian!" ujar Hanji dan segera pergi membantu pasukan yang lain.

Levi segera turun dari kudanya dan berlari menuju titan eren dan menebas daging luar titan eren. Setelah menebasnya ia melihat Eren yang sudah berlumuran darah, dan segera memotong daging yang melekat pada tubuh Eren.

"Eren! Eren..sadar...sadarlah " , ujar Levi menepuk pipi eren yang masih belum tersadar

Hidung Eren terus mengeluarkan darah dan levi memandang bingung pada luka Eren yang tak beregenerasi.

"Eren..kenapa lukamu tak sembuh sendiri? Eren cepat sadar! Aku membutuhkan penjelasannmu!"

"e..enghh...s-sir.." terdengar lenguhan dari Eren

"Eren! Kau sdh sadar? Tak perlu bangun.."

"S-sir..terima kasih.." terlihat senyuman miris di berikan oleh Eren

" Apa maksudmu bocah? Kau harus bisa bertahan!" ujar Levi merangkul Eren yang sudah terluka parah.

"S-sir..Ri..rivaille..terima kasih..atas semuanya.. terima kasih..atas semangat yang aku berikan padku..dan terima..kasih ..pernyataanmu tadi..sir.."

"Eren! Jangan berucap seperti itu bodoh! Bertahanlah!"

"Tidak..Sir, saya sudah..tidak kuat menahannya..saya sudah menjadi prajurit Scouting Legion yang rela bekorban demi kemanusiaan dan disini akhir tujuan hidup saya sir..terima kasih..terima aksih atas segalanya.. sir rivaille.. a-aku..aku mencintaimu sir! Maaf saya telah lan..cang sir! Uhuk—" Ujar eren terbata dan terbatuk mengeluarkan darah

Levi yang mendengar ucapan eren, hanya bisa terharu dan mengeluarkan bening bening kristal dari matanya walaupun bibirnya tetap datar, ia lalu mengenggam tangan Eren dan mendekatkan bibirnya di bibir yang sudah merah darah milik Eren dan menciumnya.

Ciuman yang cukup lama sebagai perpisahan dan setelah beberapa menit, Levi melepas ciumannya dan menatap Eren yang sudah tak bernyawa dengan sunggingan senyuman tipis di bibir Eren.

"_Aku juga mencintaimu Eren..." _

_Levi kemudian membawa tubuh Eren yang sudah tak bernyawa itu ke kereta bantuan, dan mereka kembali dengan hasil yang tidak sia-sia, semua titan sudah musnah. Levi selama perjalanan pulang terus mengenggam tangan Eren yang tak bernyawa dan menangis dalam diam. Hanji dan Erwin hanya bisa menatap levi sedih dan juga atas pengorbanan Eren sebagai pasukan Scouting Legion yang sangat berjasa atas Kemanusiaan dan Kemerdekaan manusia atas penindasan manusia._

_**How dare I, how dare I send her away**__**  
**__**Please, please forgive me**__**  
**__**How dare I, how dare I leave her**__**  
**__**Please forget me**__**  
**__**I shall wish for your happiness**__**  
**__**For one day, just for one day**__**  
**__**Though I fight to erase you from my mind**__**  
**__**But like a**__** habit**__**, and I'm like a fool**__**  
**__**Again, again my tears fall**__**  
**__**For one day, just for one day**__**  
**__**If I can hug you once**__**  
**__**I can toughly endure in this harsh**__** world**__**  
**__**In the end, we can stay together**__**  
**__**Just for one day**_

* * *

_-Omake-_

5 Tahun Kemudian

Levi menyusuri sepanjang pantai dan menikmati sorenya hari dengan angin berhembus kencang. Seandainya Erennya masih hidup hingga sekarang, ia akan mengajaknya berjalan jalan di pinggir pantai seperti ini, dan menyusuri pantai, dan jika bisa ia akan menikahinya sebagai istrinya walaupun ia pria.

Levi terus berjalan di pinggir pantai sambil menikmati dinginnya air di pantai, kebiasaanya ini sudah di lakukannya sejak 2 tahun lalu sejak manusia bebas pergi keluar dinding. Manusia langsung membuat daerah mereka sendiri dan tercipta kedamaian seperti yang di harapkan.

Hah..Eren Jeager kini namanya hanya bisa di kenang, termasuk oleh Levi sendiri. Dan kini Levi sendiri. Ia kembali menyusuri pantai sambil menatap luasnya lautan.

Tiba tiba ada seorang pemuda yang mungkin 10 tahun lebih muda menabraknya saat menyusuri pantai.

"A-ah sumimasen tuan..saya tak sengaja menabrak anda.." , pemuda itu berkali kali menunduk memberi hormat kepada orang yang lebih tua tersebut –Levi-

"Tak apa..lain kali hati-hati.." ujar Levi

Lalu pemuda itu menatap Levi, Levi yang menatapnya terkejut bukan main

"ah arigatou tuan..maaf..saya Eren Yeager..kalau begitu saya permisi dulu.."

Levi yang masih termenung melihat sosok yang mirip Eren itu kemudian tersenyum dan melihat pemuda itu pergi dan bergumam

"Eren..kau kembali dengan sosok yang baru"

-END -


End file.
